The Guardsman That Could
by SqueakyTires
Summary: This is what I could string together about Ollanius Pius in his sacrifice for his emperor. I'm not too sure that the lore fits, but I saw his character and I knew I had to keep him a little more relevant, in case anyone forgot how the emperor survived Horus's battle with such restrictions. This is going off roughly on what I could find, so correct me if I messed up somewhere.


Emperor hissed as he feel to a knee, holding his severed arm socket. He had lost his eye and was terribly wounded as his own physic abilities were limited, both by his regret to fight his most beloved son, but because his other son, Magnus, had blasted a hole in his defenses and he had attempted to fix them before hand.

"Give in father! You are weak, not worthy to be a god!" Shouted Horus as he walked down the hall of the imperial palace. The custodians were still in the mist of their fighting, and his terminators were holding back what deamons they could.

"You are old and weak. Your time has past and I shall pave the way for the true gods!" He shouted as he approached. "My son. The "gods" you serve are not gods, but souls. Stolen souls of those whose dark thoughts echo through the warp." Growled the emperor as he continued his approach. "Be echoes or gods, they hold power that you could never uphold!" He said, sparking his claws as he looked at his crippled father.

"But at what cost?! My son, I cherish you and I don't wish to harm you!" He shouted as Horus chuckled. "You are no threat." He said stopping in front of him. "You are a god no more!" He shouted as his terminator claws sparked and rose above his head.

Suddenly, a guardsmen threw himself onto his back, and fired lazbolts at him. "What's this?!" Horus said in mock surprise as he slung the guardsman off him. He slammed onto the floor next to his emperor. "A poor whelp of trash." He said with a smirk as the guardsman rose.

"Guardsman! Stand down!" The emperor shouted as the soldier just smiled at him. "No sir. If we're gonna die, I'll die first my lord." He said, grin still visible. He than sprinted at Horus and pulled a knife. The minute he jump though, his neck was gripped fiercely by his normal hand. "Such a noble soul. Too bad you fight for a dead god." He smiled as the guardsman struggled. His knife had wedged itself into Horus's armored gauntlet, but couldn't pierce through.

He growled as Horus looked into his eyes. He observed every last detail of the bloodshot orbs of terror that displayed before him.

"Try as you might, you'll never touch me." Said Horus as his hand slowly closed around his throat. The emperor struggled greatly. He was summoning enough strength to stop Horus, to at least save the guardsman. The man flailed about, until he started aggressively stabbing his armor, barely chipping a hole the size of a finger nail. "Where I fall, ten more shall take my place! And one hundred of them each! So strike me down! I am the harbinger" He shouted his last words as the tip of his knife gave one last pathetic stab.

Horus yawned and smirked. "Enough fun." He growled as a sudden psychic volts rippled through his hand. Suddenly, his body incinerated before the emperor's eyes. "My lord!" Shouted a custodies as he jumped at Horus as well.

"Halt!" He shouted as the custodian was blown back by his might. A terminator had attempted to sneak up on Horus, but he just grabbed his head and smashed it in one hand. "ENOUGH" The emperor roared as he finally finished collecting his power. Arcs of energy rippled from the floor and he stared at his son. "I'm sorry." He whispered as his psychic might dominated his own instantly as Horus was ripped up by the assault. Piercing through the sliver in his armor, crafted by the guardsman.

His body convulsed and shuttered as his body fried. He than fell backwards and gasped. The emperor slumped down slightly as he looked at his collapsed figure. "My son, you were tainted by chaos and I cannot save you from it's mark." He spoke as Horus tried to pull the words from his throat. "F-Father? C-Can y-you ever f-forgive me?" He choked out as he slowly faded away.

"My son." He whispered as Horus soon went limp. His body still, slowly being eaten by chaos and the emperors power. The halls was soon cleared and he was hoisted from the floor. "My emperor! We must get you to the golden throne!" Shouted his envoy of custodians as they pulled him to their ships. The custodian that had attempted to fight Horus rose and followed, only for him to stop him.

"You. I wish to ask; why?" He asked as the custodian detected a form of malice from his god-emperor. "T-To protect you my lor-" The emperor quickly cut him off with a growl. "That guardsman was first, you and that terminator only saw the opportunity of glory." He hissed as he looked at.

"M-My emperor!" He tried to protest as his glare held. "Do not think the glory is yours, for that guardsman will be remembered. For it was him who truly saved me." He growled as he was hoisted into a carrier and was transported to the golden throne, await him and his long rest.

He would soon be placed upon his throne and remain there, still thinking of the guardsman every now and again behind his skeletal form. He would soon remember his name, as it echoed upon him as his last moments should never be forgotten:

Ollanius Pius.


End file.
